


【毒埃/PWP】Learn to eat your OWN human

by Rinkalilith



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkalilith/pseuds/Rinkalilith
Summary: 一篇普通PWP，操作不太科学。





	【毒埃/PWP】Learn to eat your OWN human

　　#OOC

 

　　对任何人来说，纵容都不是一件好事。尤其是不要纵容你的宠物——或者别的什么，因为贪图食欲而吃掉来源不明的“非法食物”。  
　　早在毒液第一次控制着他去垃圾桶里翻过期鸡肉吃的时候，爱德华·布洛克就应该清醒地意识到这一点：不要放任你的共生体随便乱吃东西。（当然他一直有好好约束毒液不要因为饿了就上街随便吃人。）  
　　谁也不知道共生体吃了不该吃的东西会发生什么。即使在三天两头就被外星飞船轰炸的纽约，也没有任何人会闲到成立一家共生体宠物医院，更何况埃迪居住在相对和平的旧金山，一般人见到外星生物根本想不起来要掏出手机拍照发推特。胡吃海喝的后果显然只能由共生体自己，以及它可怜无助的人类宿主躲起来默默承担。  
　　好吧，现在把毒液称为“宠物”绝对会引起这个难伺候的外星家伙强烈不满。但爱德华暂时顾不了那么多，反正毒液现下也正被“非法食物”副作用搞得无暇抱怨，而他自己则要用尽所有注意力来控制已经开始躁动不安的毒液，免得它一不小心失控，在公共场所造成难以估量的不良后果。  
　　“你怎么回事？刚刚吃的什么东西？”他尽量压低声音小声问，但坐在他旁边的陌生人还是向他投来了疑虑的目光。埃迪并不想向别人证明自己不是个整天自言自语的疯子，坐公共电车就是有这种麻烦，多来几次就能心智坚强视若无睹。  
　　但这种厚脸皮在面对目前这种情况下根本不起作用。他能感觉到有黏黏糊糊的液体正从自己身体里缓慢渗透出来，前胸、后背、四肢，湿哒哒地覆盖在他几乎全身皮肤表层。而毒液在他脑子里只是哼了几声，听起来没什么力气，也没有正面回答埃迪的问题。共生体从没这样不干不脆地挂在他身上，软绵粘稠得像被涂了一层果酱，这感觉让他有些微妙的尴尬。  
　　埃迪试图靠自己的意志力把宛如食物中毒的毒液压制回去，但这很难，毒液不知道吃的是什么刺激性食物，变得有些难以控制。他不敢低头看自己的旧体恤衫是不是已经被它浸湿留下惹人注目的痕迹，不管怎样，这好歹可以解释为天气太热而他是多汗体质……哦操。  
　　他不自在地动了一下，惹来邻座乘客更加怪异的一瞥。埃迪现在只希望对方不要一时好奇而认真定睛观察起来，否则必然会注意到他现在究竟处于多尴尬的境地。衣物掩藏之下，那些黏黏糊糊的液体现在虽然没有继续往外渗，却开始顺着皮肤往下流，虽然速度缓慢，但还是流到了某些难以启齿的位置。  
　　也不知道他该不该庆幸自己现在是坐着的，毒液不会就这样从他身体里流出去——这真是个奇怪而含义难言的说法，埃迪越想越坐立不安。这实在太奇怪了，粘稠湿滑的液体——还是有思想的——正流淌在他不可言说的隐秘之处。那触感暧昧的液体，像是有生命一样对抗着地球引力，不时又转向往回攀爬，时而又慢慢滑落下来……哦不对，它就是有生命的，还有着和他同等的意识，只是现在好像因为吃错了东西不怎么清醒。  
　　这么一想，埃迪觉得更加尴尬了，毕竟换句话说，是毒液现在正在……  
　　他从喉咙里发出一丝扭曲而难以辨认的呻吟，说不出是心理还是生理上哪一方面的刺激更胜一筹，总之他不受控制地……  
　　“埃迪，你勃起了。”毒液的声音忽然在他脑海里响起。  
　　公共场合，好极了，他现在就想立刻从车上跳下去！

　　——————————

　　  
　　“毒液，你究竟……呃，”埃迪几乎想要叹气，“吃了什么不对劲的东西？”  
　　他尽量让自己开门、进屋、关门然后上锁的一连串动作看起来更为流畅，此外还分出很大一部分精力来维持脚步和声音的平稳。但一旦进入隐蔽的私人空间，习惯了任意妄为的毒液就不再像出门在外时那么懂得控制了。它像沸腾的滚水浮在埃迪身上冒着气泡涌动，又像是强力的粘性剂般牢牢地贴着他的身体不放，裹着埃迪的全身来来回回地流动。  
　　“我没有吃人。”毒液的语气听起来好像还有些委屈，刚刚换了拖鞋把自己扔进沙发的埃迪对此只想翻个白眼。它是没有吃人，但这几天老是有奇形怪状的非人类举着武器企图入侵地球，他也记不清是不是放任毒液尝了个鲜。老话说得好，颜色鲜艳形状奇怪的蘑菇多半是有毒的，外星人也许也是同理。  
　　眼下另一个问题似乎比毒液究竟吃什么吃到食物中毒更亟待解决。埃迪觉得毒液比起之前无精打采的样子早就精神了不少，虽然它现在依旧处于半失控状态，但那也不是一时之间能处理的问题。比起这个，受此影响而产生的连带问题才更值得关注。  
　　“埃迪？我觉得你需要我的帮助。”  
　　闻言，埃迪不耐烦地扯了扯衣领。  
　　“那你还废话什么？”  
　　这不算自暴自弃，羞耻心之类的东西早在第一次遇到这种情况的时候就被共生体的利齿迅速果决地搅碎了。与自己的共生体做爱有什么问题吗？没人有资格回答这个问题，除了埃迪自己。所以他对此的回答是：去他的吧，这当然没有半点毛病。

　　失控状态的毒液似乎比往常更加暴躁。它用接近战斗时的速度分出触手扯上窗帘，差点把那可怜的布料撕成碎片。但这个“差点”并不意味着相同的事情没有发生，埃迪又报销了一件旧体恤，它的尸体碎块现在正孤零零地躺在冰凉的地板上。  
　　“很好，你没忘记这个。”埃迪不吝于对尚不习惯人类道德观的共生体做出表扬。共生体从他已经裸露在外的肩膀上伸出脑袋，利齿间伸出的舌尖舔过他的脸颊，留下湿哒哒的唾液痕迹。  
　　有时埃迪觉得它很像油管上那些萌宠视频里试图讨主人欢心的小狗狗，但这话说出来毒液十有八九会暴跳如雷。要是他继续说出类似于“可爱”这种字眼，说不定还会被毒液不客气地质疑是不是事到如今终于失去了理智。不过在心里想想又不犯法，反正毒液至今没什么反应，说不定心里还美滋滋的呢。  
　　埃迪下意识地伸手揉了把共生体的脑袋，触感微妙，湿湿滑滑的。毒液有些不理解他的动作，歪了歪脑袋略作思考，继续凑上前来舔舐埃迪的脸颊、鼻尖，以及嘴唇。  
　　“你好像从第一次就很喜欢这个。”毒液中途若有所思地回忆，埃迪意识到它说的是它附在安妮身上的那次，迅速哭笑不得地否定：“是你动作太快我根本来不及反应……而且你明知道我那个时候不可能拒绝安妮。”  
　　“是这样吗？”毒液的语气听不出情绪，好像只是一句没有意义的回应。它模仿人类的亲吻，像那次在树林里附在安妮身上那样，重新贴近埃迪。柔韧的舌头不容拒绝地在他口腔里长驱直入，扫过齿列，滑过上颚，与人类土耳其软糖一般的舌头纠缠，然后还要得寸进尺地探进喉咙。  
　　“现在呢？”它问，声音直接响在脑海里，唇舌间的交媾完全没有停下的迹象，好像也不期待埃迪作出什么回答。  
　　这实在有点太深了，还有点痒。但埃迪被堵住了嘴只能发出毫无威慑力的哼哼，宿主与共生体混合的唾液从开始发红发肿的嘴唇边滑落，滴落在他赤裸、并正剧烈起伏的胸膛上，落到了他身上其他粘稠漆黑的“液体”里。  
　　“唔……嘿轻点儿。”  
　　毒液尖锐的利齿又一次“不小心”戳痛了埃迪，他抱怨了一声，按着毒液的脑袋换了个角度，让自己的嘴唇避开那些利齿危险的尖端。现在他看起来就像在亲吻毒液的利齿本身，而那种坚硬的威慑力也臣服于他，温顺驯服地接受他嘴唇的爱抚。  
　　这委实让他心理获得了巨大的满足感。  
　　覆在他身上的其他“毒液”如今也不满足于仅仅是“抚摸”——埃迪不太好意思说出口，维持柔软液态的毒液流淌在他躯体之上，比起“抚摸”感觉更像“舔弄”。但这要说出来，实在太过了。更何况毒液能从他的大脑里识别出这一信息，光是这个就已经足够让他羞耻的了。  
　　“呼……你把我裤子弄湿了。”在感到自己快要窒息的时候，埃迪手上使力推开了还恋恋不舍的共生体，它裹在自己身上的其余部分已经不受控制浸透了衣服，这让他感觉整个人都黏黏糊糊的，相当奇怪。  
　　这简直像是那种不入流小公司拍出来的三流成人影片。埃迪脸上有些发烫，拉扯着腰带，试图把在沙发上滚得皱巴巴的裤子脱了。毒液把脑袋缩回去，紧接着又从他背后钻出半个身子，然后用锋利的爪子一把撕碎了他半套在腿上的长裤。  
　　“麻烦。”毒液轻飘飘地说着，正要把内裤也撕了，埃迪赶紧出声喝止了这种浪费资源的可耻行为。  
　　“不准撕我的衣服！”埃迪不知道这是第几遍跟共生体说这句话了，普通人类上床的时候性急地撕衣服或许是情趣，但也经不住共生体总是做一次撕一套。他躲开毒液在一旁跃跃欲试的利爪，自己把尚未遭到破坏的内裤完整脱下来放到一边，然后立刻就被早已按捺不住的液态共生体完整地裹住了一丝不挂的躯体。这感觉像自己整个陷进了一块湿滑冰凉的布丁，而这块布丁立刻贪婪地将他含在口中，像试图含化一块冰糖一样反复玩弄。  
　　共生体简直像是天生就适合干这个，只要它愿意，连最隐秘的地方都能轻易触碰到，甚至还能不容他反抗地为所欲为。毒液仿若撒娇般裹着他翻涌了一会儿，重新把脑袋从他背后伸出来，用长长的舌头如同舔舐美味一样舔他的耳廓、侧脸、脖颈。有几次顺着胸膛碰到了被液态共生体撩拨得充血挺立的乳尖，刺激得他口中发出抑制不住的低喘，然后共生体的舌头又返回来入侵他的口腔。等宿主再次临近窒息它又放过口腔转而去玩弄他的胸口，来来回回，乐此不疲。  
　　埃迪被它搞得燥热难耐，覆在身上湿滑的共生体流淌到小腹下方似有若无地撩拨，但就是不肯接近关键部位。偶尔一滑而过激得他浑身一抖，很快又掠过去，像是故意在折磨他以获得乐趣一般。  
　　“毒液……”埃迪忍不住开口喊了一声共生体的名字，“别闹了。”他的声音已经蒙上了一层情欲的薄雾，听起来不像是拒绝，而是正直白地向对方昭示着一种颇具诱惑力的邀请。  
　　而共生体在此时立刻展现了它的凶猛、狂暴、不受控制，它像翻涌而来的巨浪，柔韧地冲击、抚摸、舔弄宿主的身体。埃迪只感觉到自己身上很快变得又湿又黏，不知道是汗水还是液态共生体肆意妄为留下的黏腻触感。  
　　毒液不等埃迪继续做出反应，迅速用分出的共生体触手分别裹着他的两条腿向两边分开，照着那些成人影片（不知道毒液是什么时候偷偷看的）将他摆成双腿大张的姿态。下体完全裸露在外的状态让埃迪万分羞耻，但身体自身却感到难以言喻的兴奋，早就硬的不行的阴茎竟因此渗出更多的前液，和那些粘稠液体一起打湿了他腹部及以下的毛发。  
　　毒液发出一声仿佛是在揶揄他的感叹，这让本就羞耻难安的埃迪立刻气恼起来，甚至干出了用头去撞共生体凑在他脸侧的脑袋这种幼稚的事。谁知毒液相当敏锐地缩了回去，转而从他另一边的手臂上重新冒出了头。  
　　“你干嘛闹脾气？”毒液相当不解地问，它自我感觉表现十分优秀，而受到“体贴款待”的宿主看起来也很享受。共生体显然不用花费力气就知道埃迪心里并无不满，它停下来看了看懒得回答的埃迪，意识到人类的羞耻心果然是种相当奇妙的东西。  
　　“幼稚。”毒液冷静地做出点评。这遭致埃迪开始激烈反抗并试图把它从身上扯下来，一阵纠缠搞得共生体都开始觉得头晕之后，埃迪才扯着它的脖子——“长”在他手臂上姑且称之为此的部位——粗声粗气地说：“道歉！”  
　　看起来还有些得意洋洋的味道。  
　　毒液愣了一下，随后才反应过来，发出了难以置信的叫喊：“我不敢相信你竟然是在模仿我！太幼稚了！”  
　　“道歉！！！”  
　　“不！”  
　　毒液喊完这一声，不管不顾地开始继续刚刚在做的事，它用舌头再次堵住了宿主还想喊出“道歉”一词的喉咙，把那些未发出的喊叫全部变成暧昧不清的声音，终于感到了满意。  
　　一部分的共生体开始绕过埃迪随着喘息起伏的腹肌，像情人温柔的手掌缓缓抚摸向下。只是这种“抚摸”既凉又湿，带着明显的、非人的异物感，不容抗拒地深入腹地、穿过丛林、绕过山丘，裹挟着高塔升入云端又落下，在他的防守地带形成了源源不断、温柔而波浪荡漾的河流，让他整个人很快陷入了一种迷迷糊糊、舒服到说不出话的状态。  
　　这感觉简直是好得过于奇异。埃迪脑海中已经想不出可以用来描述的准确词句，甚至快要忘了自己现在摆着怎样羞耻的姿势，也忘了刚刚他还嚣张地试图挑衅自己的共生体。他发出断断续续的喘息，并且控制不住的不停地说着同一句脏话，偶尔被毒液的舌头堵住，所有的声音都变成模糊暧昧的“唔唔”。但只要它一时放过他，他就会毫不掩饰地发出那种影片里才有的、让听者血脉膨胀的声音。  
　　“你显然更喜欢这个。”毒液的声音在埃迪脑海里出现，他还没搞懂它到底在说什么，就感觉到那些黏黏糊糊的液体滑过他的会阴流向屁股后面。  
　　操，液态共生体实在是太作弊了。  
　　埃迪没把这句话骂出口，那些好像永远流不完的湿滑液体就攀着他的皮肤，像在攀爬一座不难挑战的山峰，相当自然地往他还没准备好的后穴里涌进去。柔软冰凉的异物感让他浑身一哆嗦，脑子一片混沌，除了发出听不出拒绝意味的喘息声什么也说不出来。  
　　埃迪发誓他听见毒液在他脑子里笑出了声，紧接着那些有生命的液体就立刻在他体内翻涌、胀大起来，这本身不符合科学逻辑的进展根本不会弄疼他，却让他有种毒液是从他身体里“长”出来的错觉，撑得他满脑子的叫喊和各种脏话都被顶到嗓子口，马上就要跟一些其他的、难以言喻的东西一起喷薄而出。  
　　“我在你里面了，埃迪。”  
　　“你怎么说这种话！操，我什么时候教过你……嘶……”  
　　埃迪用力吸了一口气，没能把话继续说完。毒液的一部分在他身体里持续躁动不安地涌动，那些不会被他体温捂热的冰凉液体快活地舔着他的穴内肆意妄为，翻来覆去从里由外地折磨他。而毒液粗壮的手臂和爪子按在他身上时而紧紧地箍着他，时而化成一滩液态物，懒洋洋又不容挣脱地在他湿哒哒的身体上撒欢。这种里里外外都被共生体占据的感觉让埃迪觉得自己马上就要被它吞食而尽了，不是那种血腥惊悚的场景，而是那种更为浪漫、刺激的……该死，他觉得自己比刚刚还要兴奋。  
　　被毒液舌头堵住的喉咙发出催促的咕哝声，埃迪试图动了动被共生体“控制住”的身体，这好像引起了对方的不满。裹着他双腿的桎梏越发用力，然后那些涌动在他身体里的液体，也不再像刚开始那么柔软可亲，颇有些力度地半凝聚起来，模仿人类性交的动作进进出出，不遗余力地戳弄他被刺激得不停缩紧的后穴。  
　　突如其来的变化搞得埃迪一阵急促地喘息，他昏头昏脑地感觉到自己需要更多的空气，否则很可能死在这场不可告人的性爱之中。他半闭着眼睛，凭本能伸手试图推开共生体的脑袋，拒绝它更多铺天盖地的亲吻和舔弄。  
　　毒液因此发出了气哼哼的声音，喉咙里甚至发出了威胁般的低吼。但不想宿主真的因为缺氧而昏迷，毒液迟疑了几秒还是乖乖听话，转而进攻那具被各种液体痕迹覆盖、又湿又黏还不停颤动的人类躯体。  
　　这可跟那些路上随处可见的“食物”不一样，不管哪一方面都绝不是同一等级的。毒液用品尝珍馐的方式，仔仔细细地感受宿主紧实的肌肉、皮肤下温热的血管和心脏跳动带来的起伏与震颤。这新奇而甜蜜的感觉让它上瘾，舌尖之下这具颇具力量的肉体比它所见过所有的食物加起来都要美味——不单单是满足口腹之欲的层面，比起干脆而粗暴地放进口中咬碎、吞咽，共生体发现自己更想要的，是持续且长久地“占有”他。  
　　噢，现在他确实已经是“它的”了。  
　　“慢、慢点，毒液……见鬼，我竟然感觉你进步了？！嗯…也别停下来，我只想知道，到底你是……哈……操，你是从哪儿学的？！”  
　　“电视上。”  
　　“喔电视……什么？！”埃迪忽然意识到它说的是那些收费频道，“所以我这几个月的账单是你……老天，你看了多少才……噢，这儿很棒，再来……”  
　　共生体对宿主的表扬非常满意，于是装作没听见他关于近段时间多余付费的抱怨。那毕竟是“正当学习”，眼下自己的宿主正需要它好好展示下学习的成果，并显而易见地乐在其中。毒液对自己的学习能力一向很是自豪，它觉得自己至少应该得到一个“A”。  
　　“你喜欢其他的什么玩法吗？我还看了一个从前面……”  
　　“不，别搞那些乱七八糟的。”埃迪迅速打断共生体跃跃欲试的提问，“就这样就行……很棒，对极了……噢真的别再看其他的了，保持现状……嘿我没让你变快！”  
　　翻涌在他后穴里的粘稠液体不知为何突然兴奋了起来，用比刚刚快了几倍的速度来回抽插，发出湿黏又相当色情的规律声响。随心所欲变换着形态的共生体既硬得像平日用来切开敌人的残暴武器，又软绵黏腻得像一条灵活自如的舌头，好像马上就要舔尽他身体里所有的水分，抽走他赖以生存的所有氧气，非要把他置之死地不可似的。  
　　这太过了。埃迪想着，他被这突如其来过激的快感折腾得无法分出力气继续跟共生体说话，很快嘴里就只能徒劳地喊着无数没有实际意义的拟声词和一连串的“F word”，也许他还喊了毒液的名字，但他根本记不清，就好像他的嘴巴终于脱离他大脑的控制独立自主了，不管说了什么也用不着他本人来负责。  
　　那些毫不心慈手软的漆黑液体则一刻不停地，攻城略地般侵占着埃迪身体里里外外的所有角落。恍惚间，他有种那些液体进入得越来越深的错觉，这种错觉很快演变成了另一种感受，就好像毒液顺着他被共生体操得又湿又肿的肠道，终于流进了他的肚子、耳喉、乃至大脑，完完整整占据了他。  
　　避无可避，无处可逃。更多的液态共生体在体外攀附着他的四肢和胸腹，维持着不得尽兴的情欲所带来的甜美折磨。毒液致命的利齿就靠在他咽喉附近，而柔软的长舌不留空隙地舔在他脸上，留下大片湿淋淋黏哒哒的唾液痕迹。  
　　那些深入他体内的液体凶猛却又万分体贴，摒弃了可能会有的疼痛，只带来潮水般的快感，在他身体里掀起惊涛骇浪。他快被淹没了，快要在这难以承受的情欲中窒息身亡。一波又一波的浪潮推着他起起伏伏，他在这汪洋大海中随波逐流，思维混沌，昏头昏脑地任由这摇摇欲坠的脆弱肉体在暴风雨中被浪潮越推越高，直至推上浪顶，他眼前只余一片空茫的天，和照亮这天空的无尽白光。  
　　操，这太爽了。  
　　埃迪大脑停顿了几秒，才意识到自己刚刚高潮了。射在自己小腹和共生体上面的精液混着其他液体黏黏糊糊地往下流，与此同时原本还在操弄他后穴的共生体猝不及防地变回柔顺粘稠的液态，冰凉的液体在他体内冲刷流动，刺激得他又零星射出几点白浊之后，缓慢而自然地逐渐往体外流出。这感觉微妙得像是……  
　　“搞得像被内射了一样。”埃迪小声嘟囔，而刚刚完成这一“动作”的毒液好像知道他的想法——事实也确实如此，颇有些自得地凑到他面前来。  
　　“怎么样？我看电视上的人类都喜欢这样。”  
　　“嘿！”埃迪喘着粗气恼羞成怒地瞪它，“这是看在你能自己清理自己的份上。”  
　　“而这就是我们共生体的好处。如果你想的话，还能……”毒液说着，开始用它低沉粗犷的嗓音细数各种它在电视里学到的“高难度知识”。五分钟过去了，它还没有停下来，埃迪对此表示万分疑虑。  
　　“你到底趁我不注意看了多久的付费成人频道？！”  
　　而毒液选择沉默。  
　　

　　End  
　　  
　　


End file.
